Her Blessing, Her Curse
by Koku's Revenge
Summary: After the group defeat Naraku, peace is restored. Or so it seemed. Kagome and the gang now deal with the consequences of reclaiming the shikon no tama. Revised. Mature for violence, language, and some sexuality.
1. Prolouge

**Her Blessing, Her Curse**

By

**Koku's Revenge**

**Disclaimer:** Fan Fiction. If I owned it, it would not be fan fiction. Sorry not mine, just my twisted imagination at work.

A special note on the writing style: _Italics refers to the past. _If the words a in 'single quotation' marks, it is a person's thoughts. Also of course speaking is in "regular quotation" marks.

**Prologue**

Looking into the pale moonlight, she hopes her journey will come to an end soon. It all happened too quickly for her to really digest the events. This made Kagome even more weary. Even now, she was taking a small break with her comrades. They were so close to their goal. Triumph rang out across the faces of the small gathering. Kagome smiled as she looked at her friends and allies.

_Three days ago, Naraku had the completed jewel. Kagome and her companions fought with all their might to kill Naraku. Even Kouga and Sesshoumaru joined in the battle adding their strength. They had him cornered, his back against the sacred Mt. Fuji. Tireless all stepped to the dance of death. Each person was dodging and attacking gracefully as though they were acting out a play._

_After two days of struggle, Naraku was utterly destroyed. With his last breath he spat out, "Two choices. Which will you choose Miko?" Kagome fired her arrow, purifying the Tetseiga's Wind Scar. Inu Yasha cut into the scar and vaporized Naraku. Coolly Kagome claimed the jewel from his ash. She purified the Shikon No Tama._

_The celebrating would have to wait. Kagome needed to make the one wish, a pure wish to rid the world of the jewel forever. It was all figured out. She knew she wanted Inu Yasha to become fully human. Even he was getting used to the idea. He would lose his godly strength and speed. Inu Yasha would even grow old and die. Still, he wanted to honor Kikyo's last wish for him. Secretly it was his wish too. So in agreement, they traveled back across the lands to Edo. Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru left, neither of them caring for the jewel. All of them were satisfied that their fight was finally over._

Finally at night fall, the group left the edges of Inu Yasha's Forest. Then came the unthinkable. Looking at a large pile of rubble, they realized the well had collapsed. A final dirty deed that the evil creature Naraku left. This is what Naraku had meant with his dying words. He had left Kagome with no possibility of returning to her own world. She was stuck in the past. This thought broke her heart a little. No more Mom or Sota. No friends, school, technology, or a normal world for her.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. His ears flattened against his head as he spoke, "Kagome. If you want you could wish for the well back."

Teary eyed, Kagome sniffed. "I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" Inu Yasha asked. He inched toward Kagome slowly. Her tears were causing him more pain than he would admit.

This time Miroku spoke up, "It would be selfish. The jewel would not disappear. All of our hard work would be for nothing."

"Oh," was all Inu Yasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. She wept until she fell asleep in his arms.

Sango approached Kagome and laid her hand gently against her cheek. "She has a fever," she said with sadness and pain in her eyes. "Let's hurry back," Sango flatly stated.

---

Kagome slept for a whole day tossing and turning in a restless state. All the while dreaming the sad reality she now faced. Then her dream suddenly changed.

_Kagome is next to the well near Inu Yasha Forest. The well is whole, not the pile of rubble she knew existed. The sky is clouded and it starts to rain. Her school uniform is now clinging to her body. She instantly feels alone. Then Naraku appears from the forest laughing._

"_Ku ku ku. So Miko, what will you do now," he says mockingly to her. Naraku slowly approaches Kagome, his arms open wide. The lighting in the sky flashes and_ _hisses in the air. For a moment, Naraku looks ethereal._

"_I will wish for Inu Yasha to be human," she replies. Kagome knew that her confidence had to remain strong. She would not falter before him. 'Don't show any weakness,' she thought._

_Just then the wind howled, tossing her hair about. The rain began to cut her skin like razors. Her blood trickled down her face, stinging her eyes. She blinked._

_Naraku appeared from behind and grabbed her waist, pulling Kagome against him. His hot breath whispered into her ear, "That is not your only choice, Ka-go-me."_

_Angrily she struggled against him trying to wiggle free. "No," she panted, "I will not listen to your lies."_

"_Why not," he murmured. He licked at the blood dripping down her jaw. "You could wish that you never have gone near the well."_

_Suddenly his hands snaked up her sides. Naraku nuzzled his head into her hair. "Or better yet," he continued, "you could put a seal on the well. That would prevent you from traveling here in the first place." Then he pushed her from him and took a few steps back._

_Kagome fell to the ground onto her knees. She shakily stood up to face him. Naraku just smiled as he backed-up into the darkness, disappearing from her sight._

It was still nightfall when Kagome finally awoke from her fever. Looking quickly, she grabbed her bow and quiver. She quietly walked past a sleeping Inu Yasha and exited Kaede's hut. Slowly the snow fell, adding to cold despair forming around her heart. Into the darkness she walked clutching the Shikon No Tama against her breast.

The Shikon jewel was a gift and a curse for her. Now the curse was something that she felt she had to bare alone. It affected all that dare touch it, pure or evil it mattered not. Countless of others have fallen to it's sheer might, and she was no exception. Even her previous incarnation, Kikyo, had become tainted. She desired it for selfish reasons. Thus destroying her will and binding Inu Yasha to a tree, some fifty years ago. For days Kagome knew that this was a possibility. She felt herself distancing from her friends and allies. All that recently happened was a possibility.

She touched the cold stones of the broken well one last time. Looking at the rubble that was once her hope, she turns and walks into the dark forest. . .

----------------------------------------------

**Koku's Revenge:** Sorry. I had orignally posted this about a year ago. My younger brother took ill, so I had to help care for him. Now my life is not so chaotic, so I can post about one to two times a week. I hope you enjoy. Yes, all questions do get answered in the story. Just pay close attention to the details. This is a dramatic thriller, that will have an ending twist. There are some romantic pairings, but the story is mostly focused around Kagome.


	2. Chapter One: Where is Kagome

**Her Blessing, Her Curse**

By

**Koku's Revenge**

A special note on the writing style: _Italics refers to the past. _If the words a in 'single quotation' marks, it is a person's thoughts. Also of course speaking is in "regular quotation" marks.

**Chapter One: Where is Kagome?**

Inu Yasha slowly awakens from his heavy sleep. He moves his head towards Kagome and opens his eyes. She is not there. He panics slightly. "Kagome," he calls out. Then he sniffs the air. Her scent is old, about a few hours by now. Hastily, he looks around the hut. 'Shippo, check. Kaede, check. No Kagome,' he thought.

"Kaede, where is Kagome?" Inu Yasha says while tapping the old priestess.

"Child, I no not where she be." Kaede sits up to look Inu Yasha in the eyes. Bits of hair trickle over her shoulder.

"Who are you calling a child, you old hag. I just asked where she is so we can get this wishing stuff over with," Inu Yasha replies while crossing his arms against his chest. Secretly he was a little worried about Kagome.

"Ye be a half dog demon, ye smell her out," Kaede laughed softly. She laid back down to get a little more rest. She only fell asleep a few hours before dawn. Staying up all night taking care of Kagome made her tired.

"Humph," was all Inu Yasha said as he stormed out of the hut. The white blanket of snow on the ground greatly surprised him. 'Snow,' he thought as he scratched his head. 'Damn you Kagome for leaving the hut and making me look for you. Of course you'd wait until it was snowing.' He looked carefully at the ground. The snow was fresh and there were no signs of her tracks.

"Good morning, Inu Yasha," Miroku said cheerfully while waving his hand.

"Feh, it would be a better morning if that stupid girl didn't run off somewhere," Inu Yasha replied and started to sniff the air.

"Is there something wrong Inu Yasha?" Miroku took a few steps forward, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, maybe." Inu Yasha looked at Miroku closely. Miroku looked a little too smug about something. "She's most likely off bathing with Sango right now," Inu Yasha said as he remembered that Kagome bathed too much to his liking.

"No, I didn't see her." Miroku quickly covered his mouth. He realized that he spoke too much.

"You must really like getting slapped and hit on the head ya pervert," Inu Yasha snidely remarked. "I'm gonna look for Kagome," he continued.

"Perhaps I should come too," Miroku offered.

"No stay here. Just in case she comes back." Inu Yasha turned towards the direction of the forest.

"May I ask, where are you headed," Miroku responded.

"The well." Then with all his speed, Inu Yasha dashed off.

---------------------

The snow began to pick up speed and dance lightly towards the ground. Inu Yasha stopped running. His chest heaved in and out. He looked around the clearing. Nothing had changed really. The well was still a pile of rubble. He walked closer to the cold stones. To him, the stones resembled a grave of sorts. 'If the snow keeps up, then I won't even be able find these stones again until spring,' Inu Yasha though as he kicked at what was left of the well. Suddenly the wind picked up and it carried a faint scent with it. Her scent, Kagome's beautiful scent. Inu Yasha smiled, then he began to track her though the forest.

He ran for about ten meters and her scent became strong. Rounding another thin tree, Inu Yasha saw a figure of a woman. She had long black hair and carried a bow. 'This has to be Kagome,' he thought. A smile crept onto his face. She was wearing a dull brown kimono, but he was certain it was her. He could have them back home before mid day.

"Kagome," the hanyou called out to her.

Her raven hair flowed behind her as she continued walking. She seemed to be walking hastily towards the West. In fact, to Inu Yasha, it seems more like she was running from something. His stomach twisted a little. She didn't seem to be affected by the cold. Was she ignoring him?

"Dammit Kagome," Inu Yasha said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, but this was his Kagome. Something seemed terribly wrong with her. She was not acknowledging his presence. His ears flattened as he prepared for her to say 'Sit.' Nothing came out. She did not even blink. Kagome just shrugged him off and turned back around to continue walking.

"Hey what's wrong with you, stupid," Inu Yasha spat out. He was getting madder by the minute. He waited a beat. "Ya know, I didn't have to come looking for you," he responded to her silence.

Then he felt it. If only he had noticed it before. An evil aura was surrounding Kagome. Inu Yasha suddenly felt sick, as he raised his arm to cover his nose and mouth.

"Come on, let's go back," he said trying to grab her arm again. Inu Yasha was starting to get very concerned. As he touched her skin, his hand started to boil and bleed out. Inu Yasha flinched at the raw power that was coming off of Kagome. He flexed his claws and lightly slashed at the barrier he now saw that enveloped Kagome. His skin continued to burn for the holy powers of her shield. He needed to reach her, get her out of the snow. She was a fragile human and could die from the cold.

"Kagome, it's me. Inu Yasha," he tried again desperately.

He continued to observe her. There was no puff of breath coming out her mouth, but she was still breathing. She was pale and thinner looking. His heart hurt, he knew that the battle with Naraku took its toll out on all of the group. He just never noticed the change with Kagome until now. Kagome turned from him and continued walking. Inu Yasha decided to follow her. She kept on walking until she entered the mouth of a nearby cave. A pale pink light shimmered on the entrance of the cave.

Inu Yasha tapped at the barrier of light with his sword. Just as he thought, it was solid. He attacked the shield again and again with the transformed Tetseiga. He was getting nowhere fast. Panic began to trickle it's way into his mind.

"Kagome," he pleaded. "Please Kagome," he said as he stopped attacking the barrier and fell to his knees. He beat his fist against the barrier twice, then let his arms fall to his side. The snow fell fast now. His hair was becoming heavy from the ice that collected in his hair. After sitting in the snow for half an hour, he decided to go back to Edo for now.

'Perhaps Kaede could help. She might know what's wrong with Kagome.' Those thoughts raced through his mind as he ran like the wind.

--------------------------------------

**Koku's Revenge:** I rewrote this chapter so it could run smoothly. Next chapter is titled, Just More Questions Unanswered.


	3. Chapter Two: Just More Questions

**Her Blessing, Her Curse**

By

**Koku's Revenge**

**Chapter Two: Just More Questions Unanswered**

The sun reached its zenith. It was midday, as he predicted. Inu Yasha's face worn a look of fear and sadness. He just continued to run past the villagers to Kaede's hut. He threw aside the mat curtain and went inside. Looking around he observed that Kaede was busy eating rice and fish. Shippo was happily coloring in a book. Miroku looked unconscious, probably because the large bump on his head. Sango sat in a corner fuming. It was a normal day for the group.

"Kaede," Inu Yasha started to say. He was interrupted.

"Where's Kagome," Sango said with a twinge of fear in her voice. Her eyebrows furrowed and worry lines crest deep into her young face. She got up from her sitting place.

Shippo looked up from his coloring book. "What did you say this time, Inu Yasha," the little kitsune said matronly.

"I didn't do anything, you little twerp," Inu Yasha belted back. He just didn't need this. There was no reason he should be blamed every time Kagome ran off.

"Enough now," Miroku stated as he sat up slowly. "Let's here what Inu Yasha has to say. Kagome was missing long before Inu Yasha even woke up this morning," he expressed sagely.

"You knew about this," Sango responded as she turned her eyes to Miroku. She seemed a lot more than mildly angry. This made Miroku flinch. It was rare when Sango ever got that mad. But her anger made her even more beautiful in his eyes. 'Thank kami I get to marry this woman,' he reflected.

"Would everyone calm down," Inu Yasha reasoned. "I know where Kagome is. That is not the problem," he continued.

Kaede set down her bowl and laid her chopsticks beside it. "Ye tell us what troubles Kagome be in."

"That's just it, I dunno. She seemed lifeless. She didn't respond to my voice. And that evil aura," he was cut off.

"Evil aura," Miroku said. "That could be possible, the jewel really is not safe. Even though Naraku is dead, others might still seek the jewel."

"But that's just it. I did not feel any others around. No youkai or spirits, or even birds. Her holy powers even kept me from touching her," Inu Yasha finished, a scowl set on his face.

"Very troubling," Kaede observed. "Perhaps ye should try contacting Midoriko. She'd be the only one with answers now."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were able to talk to Midoriko before, maybe the spirit could shed some light on the situation.

"But what about Kagome," Shippo questioned. "She's not safe by herself."

"Trust me Shippo, she's safe. Even I couldn't get in that barrier she put up in the cave," Inu Yasha answered quickly.

"Ye best be setting out soon. The wind tells me a storms coming. I'll go bring food out for Kagome earily tommorrow," Kaede said, giving them all a sense of relief.

"Let's go now, while there is still light," Inu Yasha stated knowing it would take three days to reach the Slayers Village.

Everyone packed supplies and set out into the snowy forest. Luckly winter was just beginning or the journey would be more periolus.

---

Kagome finally blinked. She did not remember walking into this cave. In fact, she did not remember lighting the fire nor hunting the rabbit that was roasting. But her hands were covered in blood. Her thick brown kimono had soot on the hem. She must have done these things without realising it. Her heart felt heavy. She was so exhausted. Lazily, she wiped off her hands on a rag she saw in the dirt.

Her sadness continued to overwhelm her. Tears began to steadly fall from Kagome's eyes. She quickly wiped the snot from her face on the back of her sleeve. Unstable, Kagome tried to stand up onto her feet. She looked about her surroundings. She must have chosen a small cave, but it would keep out the cold. Kagome tried to walk. She stumbled and fell. Kagome felt too tired to stand back up. Her head was pounding and she ached all over. All she could do was to stare at the fire and wait for the rabbit to finish cooking.

She began to douse off. Then she shook her head, trying to stay awake. Her vision blurred in and out as she fought to stay conscious. Her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she hazily noticed she was in a room.

It was quaint with paper walls and paper doors. A small table was in the middle of the room. Pillows were scattered around the table. She was sitting sheisha on a pillow. A small tea cup with hot tea was in front of her. Pretty murals of cherry trees and flower gardens are hanging on the wall. The room smelled clean, nothing like the dank dark cave she was in before. The sound of a door sliding came from behind her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"There you are mate," said a familiar voice. Two strong, clawed arms tugged her up. Kagome's heart beat faster as her skin was heated from the kissing that assaulted her neck.

"What's wrong, Koi?" The voice hinted concern. Her skin tingled as the hot, sweet breath swept across her now sensitive skin. This felt so familiar, but it wasn't. He seemed so familiar, but the tone was wrong. There was warmth in his tone. A warmth that was directed towards her. She instantly realized who he was. Kagome felt her stomach flop.

"Sesshoumaru," she responded shakily. Kagome was turned around. She noticed the Lord of the West. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a kimono with similar colors and design as his.

Sesshoumaru reached his clawed hand to her face and gently lifted her chin. Kagome could see warmth in his icy eyes. It was like a molten lava that tried to pour its way out it's icy prison. He was still the handsome youkai she remembered. 'Remembered,' she questioned herself. Something was definitely wrong.

"Must be a trick of Naraku's," Kagome justified. Had she not seen him in her dreams a night ago?

Kagome was barely audible to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. He just frowned. "I have not heard that name in fifteen years," he simply stated.

--------------------------------------

**Koku's Revenge:** Next Chapter is titled, Strange Declarations Of Love. Will post in about three or four days.


	4. Chapter Three: Strange Declarations of

**Her Blessing, Her Curse**

By

**Koku's Revenge**

**Chapter Three: Strange Declarations Of Love**

Kagome's face drew in as she frowned. "Fif, fifteen years," she stuttered. Kagome felt as though the world came to a stop. She had to know what was really going on.

"Sesshoumaru, you are saying that it has been fifteen years since Naraku's death." She could feel her body beginning to teeter and sway. A cold sweat began to show itself on her brow.

Sesshoumaru placed his arm around Kagome. His hand was in the small of her back. Small wrinkles from worry lines creased his porcelain face. He stared into her eyes, as if he could devour her with a single glance. To Kagome, Sesshoumaru was peering into her soul and stirring it up again. He delicately lowered his arm to her butt and scooped her up. Kagome knew she was as red as a tomato. She attached her arms around his neck. Strangely, she felt safe.

Sesshoumaru turned them around and carried out the room. Kagome saw a little kitsune servant slide the door behind them. The kitsune had red hair just like Shippo, but she was not him. The girl servant followed slowly behind her master with her head down. Kagome turned her face back to the gorgeous youkai lord that was carrying her. 'Gorgeous, what am I thinking,' Kagome thought. Her face reddened even more.

The hallway was lit with bronze braziers that hung on golden chains. The walls were covered in a beige plaster. More murals adorned the walls. The pictures depicted scenes of a grand hunt. Archers, samurai, horses, and even the game was painted beautifully on the expensive cloth. A soft humming could be heard in the quite mansion. Everything was so peaceful, even the smells in the hallways were of soft scented oils. Kagome's heart felt at peace.

"You didn't answer my question," Kagome stated. She knew she was being bold but, if Sesshoumaru was going to hurt her, he would have done so already.

"Hn," was the only reply. The servant girl rushed ahead and opened the paper outer doors. Fresh night air hit them both. Kagome looked around and saw they were outside in a garden. Sesshoumaru continued to carry Kagome over a bridge. She peered down and saw a vast amount of Koi in the giant pond beneath their feet. She turned her head back up to Sesshoumaru. He continued to take them farther in the garden and set her down softly beneath a giant cherry tree. He gracefully sat down beside her and looked into the night sky. His clawed hand reached for her fragile hand and grasped it. Kagome thought Sesshoumaru looked content as she quickly took in a gasp of air. She just watched his face. It had a delicate glow under the moonlight, yet there was a small air of sadness on it.

A quarter moon peeped out behind a cloud. Sesshoumaru began to speak and then closed his mouth. His hand gripped Kagome's a little tighter. He lowered his head and tilted it towards Kagome. A wisp of his silver hair floated in front of his eyes, then settled down on his shoulder. Pink blossoms fell fast like snow as the wind picked up quickly. Kagome was sure Sesshoumaru whispered something, but she couldn't hear it because of the tree rustling. After a few minutes the breeze died down. Sesshoumaru inched closer to Kagome. He was pulling her in close. Her heart began to beat faster. Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru was peering at her lips. She cast her eyes down and blushed again. He released her hand and brought his clawed one up to her chin . Sesshoumaru gently ran his fingers up her jaw and feathery touched her lips. Kagome was shocked. Her eyes flew up to meet his. Sesshoumaru leaned in a touched his lips softly to hers. Then he leaned back, still devouring her eyes. Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth and touched her lips. She just watched Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, I would not lie to you. Yes, Naraku has been dead for fifteen years. You have been my mate for fourteen years and I have joyously loved for that time," Sesshoumaru said that, but his face showed no hint of emotion. Kagome gulped.

"So, how did us happen?" Kagome wondered if she was dreaming, but everything felt real. Her mouth still was tingling from the kiss and her heart was beating rapidly.

Sesshoumaru turned his head up towards the night sky again. He watched the moon for a moment. "Winter's coming soon." He waited a beat, but Kagome made no response. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"After Naraku's death, I went back to my castle. You and your group went back to Edo. I knew of the legends of the jewel and was mildly interested in what wish you would choose. I patiently waited for two days, then journeyed to Edo. I had talked to the priestess of the village. I almost had killed her for her insolence, but she told me what I wanted to know. You and your group were nowhere to be found. After a time, you did wish on the jewel and many good things changed. Your wish showed me how wise you were for a human and I slowly grew curious of you. I learned many things about you and began to court you until we were mated." He turned his head back to Kagome. Kagome's heart pounded faster. She trying to take in all the information he gave her at once. She began to feel light headed.

"You are not Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke with conviction.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Rather, you are not my Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered her without her asking.

'I knew things were not right,' Kagome thought. She felt somewhat relieved, but sad too.

"Um. What was my wish," Kagome stammered. She was feeling woozy and began to black out. She fought to remain conscious.

"Your wish was..." Sesshoumaru began.

Kagome passed out from tension. She rested peacefully, dreaming of her mom and Sota. They were eating at dinner. Sota was eating a cloud and her mom was eating soba noodles. Kagome looked at her mom.

"Kagome, are you going to finish your dinner? I know it's your favorite," her mom asked with concern.

"Yeah, mom. It is delicious." Kagome felt happy. She looked down at her plate. It was Inu Yasha's head on a platter. She reached over with a knife in her hand. The head spoke.

"Kagome, are you going to forget me?"

Kagome woke up. She looked around at her surroundings. It smelled of earth and fire. She was back in the cave. Kagome shuttered and looked over at the fire that was blazing. The rabbit she hunted earlier has finished cooking. Slowly she got up and grabbed the stick with the rabbit on it. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Okay, I guess you are hungry too. But that dream, what did it mean," she wondered out loud. 'I am acting crazy? Here I am talking to myself,' she thought as she took a bite of her rabbit. A cold breeze was coming from the mouth of the cave. Kagome felt like she was not alone. Mid bite, she looked around the cave.

Sitting on a log was Naraku. He smiled at Kagome. She bit her tongue.

"Ow," she whined.

---

The snow continued to fall as Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went forward though the forest. The sun was setting and very little light remained in the thick trees. All of them wore thin brown cloaks to help keep out the cold. Inu Yasha kept his hood down so he could hear his best. At least that is what he told the rest of the group. Truthfully, he just hated to have anything touch his sensitive ears.

Miroku quickened his pace. He had to almost run to catch up with Inu Yasha. Miroku reached out his arm and touched Inu Yasha on the shoulder. Inu Yasha stopped and spun around.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inu Yasha glared hard at Miroku.

"Inu Yasha. We all care about Kagome. But your going to have to slow down for Sango and me. We can hardly keep up with you." Miroku glanced back towards Sango. She seemed to be making no progress forward. He continued, "Besides, only you and Shippo have any chance seeing in the dark." He waved his hand for emphasis.

"Inu Yasha, let us make our camp soon," Sango bellowed. Kirara popped her head out of Sango's kimono and mewed. 'Lucky cat,' Miroku thought.

"Well, I'm gonna scout ahead," Inu Yasha answered and dashed farther into the forest. He got only 10 feet ahead when he smelled a familiar scent on the air. It was headed towards the camp. Inu Yasha ran back and drew his sword.

"Inu Yasha, what is wrong?" Miroku clutched his staff hard. His eyes scanned the forest, but he could not see a thing.

"Oi, Mutt face." Kouga stepped out from behind a tree.

"Damn," Inu Yasha muttered.

-----------------------

Koku's Revenge: Sorry. I've been busy. I haven't been online in a while, so I couldn't submit my posts. Well, I've posted two this time. I try to be a little more regular with my posts.

Next chapter: Wounds That Run Deep.


	5. Chapter Four: Wounds That Run Deep

**Her Blessing, Her Curse**

By

**Koku's Revenge**

**Chapter Four: Wounds That Run Deep**

Kouga stood still, his hands on his hips. A smug grin was written all over his face. He glanced at Inu Yasha. He noticed Inu Yasha's hand on his sword hilt. His smile widened. Then Kouga noticed that one person was not with this unusual band. The one he came to see. The only one who mattered to him. His Kagome. This line of thoughts made his brows furrow. Kouga ceased his grinning.

"Where's my woman?" Quicker than anyone noticed, Kouga had Inu Yasha's neck. Even without the jewel shards, he was still fast when he wanted to be.

"Let go of me, ya mangy wolf," Inu Yasha said as he grabbed Kouga's arm. It just was more bad luck and Inu Yasha was not going to have some weak wolf push him around. With some reserved strength, Inu Yasha threw Kouga off of him. Kouga nearly hit the trunk of a maple tree, but rolled to the side at the last second.

"You didn't answer my question, mutt." Kouga was already onto his feet. He dusted his legs. His adrenaline is quickening. The brown, fluffy tail swished back and forth. The wolf demon was ready to pounce.

Inu Yasha laughed as he adjusted the transformed Tetseiga on his shoulder. He continued to laugh.

"Your woman, that just too funny. I don't recall Kagome saying yes to your claim." Inu Yasha rushed at Kouga with his fangs bared. He swung the Tetseiga at Kouga. Kouga nimbly flipped to the right.

"Is that the best you've got," Kouga taunted. Kouga lunged at Inu Yasha and came in with a low circle kick. He tripped Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha slipped into the snow face first.

Shippo sat down on a rock and crossed his arms. He shook his head at the situation.

"I thought you guys would be past this," he stated. Shippo looked up at Miroku. Seeming to answer Shippo's plea, Miroku approached Kouga and Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha jumped up out of the snow. Chunks of snow fell out of his long, silver hair. "Bastard," he said as he ran at Kouga. He swung the Tetseiga and Miroku stepped between them. Inu Yasha barely halted his swing and shallowly cut into Miroku's robe. Kouga skidded to a halt and snow flew up pelting Miroku in the back. Miroku just winced.

"Come, come. We all were allies after all." Miroku turned towards Kouga. "Let me explain. Kagome is under some evil aura's power and we are trying to find out what is going on. We would never leave Kagome alone." Miroku stepped to stand beside Sango. "Besides," he continued. "I would never let any harm come to my friends." Miroku's hand began to rub Sango's rear.

"Then this is for your health," Sango answered and slapped Miroku's face. "I'm just keeping your face warm."

"Thank you for your concern, Sango." Miroku gingerly rubbed his sore cheek.

"He'll never learn," Shippo sighed. He got up off the rock and began to pick up sticks to start a fire.

"What do you mean, evil aura," Kouga said while scratching his head. "You know something. What's wrong with Kagome?"

Inu Yasha shrugged. He put away the Tetseiga and sat down on a rock. He was not sure if he could trust Kouga, but it would be one more person to look after Kagome while he was gone. The hanyou opened his mouth then closed it. He turned his head and glanced into the darkness of the forest.

"She is in a cave near Edo," Miroku spoke up. "Kagome is protected with a barrier. There is the concern that she would be unable to hunt for herself. She may starve or die of the cold. Kaede, a priestess is going to look after her." He paused for a moment as he leaned his weight on his staff. Miroku deliberated for a moment then added, "But Kagome apparently does not respond to anyone. So be on guard."

Kouga grinned. This was finally his chance to prove his worth to Kagome. He could at least protect her and provide food for her. "Well, I catch you later, dog breath. I've got a woman to provide for." Kouga ran off into the darkness.

Inu Yasha sighed. He glanced up at the quarter moon in the sky. "I don't like this one bit. And it will be a new moon soon."

"I believe we have about three days," Miroku answered sagely. "Two days until we are at the slayers village, if the snow does not come down fast tommorrow."

---

Kagome stared at Naraku. There he was sitting with a large smile on his face. The camp fire flickered and made his shadow dance against the cavern wall. His chest heaved up and down, as if he was breathing. Her tongue hurt and stomach growled. She knew then that she could not be dreaming.

Naraku shifted around on the log. He continued to observe Kagome. Slowly he stopped smiling and tilted his head to the side.

"Kagome, by all means, continue your dinner. Don't mind me."

"Huh," she answered. The fire still popped and cracked. His shadow danced with the movement of the fire.

"We will talk later. I am not rude, please finish your meal. I can wait, but you..." Naraku picked at some lint on the sleeve of his kimono. "You don't exactly that much time." He sat back up and leaned against the cavern wall. Naraku sighed and closed his eyes.

"Time," Kagome questioned.

"I told you that we will talk after you are finished." His eyes remained closed.

Kagome ripped a small sliver of rabbit meat and began to chew. She was not one to be ordered around, but she was very hungry. The meat was tender and not over cooked. She continued to eat until she had her fill. Putting down the stick with the rabbit carcass, she slowly got onto her feet. Her eyes were trained on Naraku. Shakily, she walked towards him. His eyes suddenly flashed open.

"Please sit," he gestured. "You are too tired to be walking. You need to save your energy miko."

"Are, are you a ghost," Kagome said. She felt a lump in her throat. Unsteadily she sat down on the dirt floor. Quickly, Naraku shot to his feet and grabbed her face.

"Can a ghost do this miko," he stated as his hand caressed up her jaw line. Then he sharply drew his hand back down her cheek, cutting her face with his nails. Naraku lapped at her blood on his finger tips and glanced at her. Kagome shuddered with fear.

-----------------------------

Koku's Revenge: I love cliff hangers. Always kept me interested in stories. Next chapter: You've Got To Be Kidding I'll try to post on a more regular basis. Until next time. ;)


End file.
